


姜饼人企划

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	姜饼人企划

-  
林彦俊是一个LOFTER写手，常用tag是#原创，有一些粉丝，但是不温不火。

圣诞快要到了，林彦俊寻思着做点什么特别的。

今天的林彦俊又坐在咖啡店里看书，送上来的甜品除了自己点的松饼还有一个小盘子。

“我只点了一个。”  
林彦俊抬起头对侍应生说。

“啊，这个是本店的圣诞特惠，是免费赠送的。”

林彦俊低头看了看盘子。  
是两个姜饼人饼干。  
姜饼人？  
林彦俊一边拿起一个塞进嘴里，一边思量着。

啊，如果能做一个“姜饼人企划”就好了。

 

-  
林彦俊想了一个晚上，主意是好，但是还缺一个很重要的部分。  
一个画手。

林彦俊希望把这个企划做成日更的条漫形式，但是他自己，是一个，绘画白痴，一点都画不了的那种。  
现在急需的就是找一个合作伙伴。  
他自己身边并没有会画画的人，于是他在自己的LOFTER上发出了讯息。

“求一个擅长制作条漫的画手，一起做圣诞企划吧！”  
#绘画 #漫画 #原创

-“啊，太太的圣诞企划！”  
-“诶，太太要做漫画了吗？”  
-“所以会是甜向放送吗！”

哦，忘了说，读者都以为林彦俊是一个女生，毕竟大部分写文章的都是“太太”嘛，即使林彦俊是写正经原创的。但是他也没有辩解过，这有什么要紧的呢。

评论也看不出什么合作的迹象，林彦俊干脆关闭了软件。  
等到晚上再想起来打开的时候，居然真的有私信。

“太太是想找画漫画的吗？或许我们可以合作吗？”

诶呦，没有想到还真的能找到。  
林彦俊没有着急答应，而是先戳进了人家的主页。

风格很统一，所有的作品都放在一个合集《绘本》里，日常向，不算漫画风格，但是很好看，色彩简单但是明亮。  
还不错，林彦俊心里想。

“那我们加一个微信细聊一下叭。”  
林彦俊回了消息，并且附上了自己的微信号。

LOFTER的消息延迟得厉害，林彦俊没有等到人家的回复就睡着了，第二天早上起来手机的验证消息收到好几条，看着都来自同一个人，林彦俊愣了好一会，终于反应过来是昨天那个画手妹妹。  
嗯，林彦俊在心里将她认定为画手妹妹。  
带着没能及时看到消息的歉意，林彦俊通过了人家的好友验证。

 

“早。”  
林彦俊心虚的打了声招呼。

“早。”

回复的很快，但是，接下来说什么呢？  
犹豫了半天，林彦俊决定开门见山，提出要一起做圣诞企划。

“你的主题是什么？”

对话比林彦俊想象中简约很多。  
很好。

“姜饼人。”

“姜饼人？”

对方似乎没有明白这个主题是要干嘛，林彦俊就简单的说了企划内容。

“嗯。”  
应该是想了一会。  
“好呀，一起做吧。”

 

事情进展得挺顺利，林彦俊已经构思得很好了，对方又是行动力很强的人，企划很快得到落实。

“哇，你真的好厉害啊！”  
林彦俊每一次收到线稿，都忍不住感叹。  
“嘿嘿。”  
对方往往只是笑笑。

林彦俊一直觉得跟对方挺投机的，话少，干练，效率高，专业技能高。

“那过两天我们就要开始发啦。”  
林彦俊和对方商量着。

“嗯。”  
“我们，是不是注册一个新的账号，一起管理。”

林彦俊想了想觉得有道理。  
嗯，优点还有细致。

“好。”

 

-  
“这里是影帝姜饼人阿姜的空间。  
他的梦想是成为一位影帝，这里都是他的影视作品，希望大家多多pick他，让他早日成为影帝^ ^

是两个人的创作。  
文案/创意：@Evan  
美工/宣发：@Leo

日更，条漫。  
欢迎投稿。”

这是置顶，“影帝姜饼人”是两个人一起的LOFTER账号，阿姜是主人公的名字。

“合集《影帝姜饼人》  
《双世姜饼人》第一集  
——  
领衔主演：阿姜  
编剧：Evan  
摄影：Leo”

第一篇发出去之后林彦俊真是有点紧张，毕竟这不是自己一个人的事情，和其他人一起，压力反而更大了，毕竟这是自己撺掇起来的。

“嘿。”  
微信的消息亮了起来。  
“你在干嘛？”

林彦俊也不好意思说自己啥也没干在瞎紧张。  
“我在看电视。”

“《双世宠妃》吗哈哈哈哈哈哈”

哈。林彦俊无语的看着屏幕。  
“那你嘞？”

“我在看月亮。”

看月亮？  
林彦俊走到阳台探出头去。  
哇，今天晚上的月亮真的超圆诶。  
索性在阳台坐下。

“好看吗？”  
就好像知道林彦俊坐在阳台上了一样，对方的消息发过来。

“嗯。”

外面可不暖和，林彦俊带着几欲冻僵的手和人家聊天聊得挺起劲，反应过来的时候已经十一点多了。  
林彦俊习惯熬夜，但是念及对方年纪应该不大，不好让人家过早就秃了头，那自己可真是负不起责任。

“诶呀不早了，早点休息啦！晚安。”  
发完消息林彦俊就放下了手机去洗漱了，回来之后躺在床上第一件事就是打开手机看消息。

“晚安。”  
只有简单的两个字。

嗯，虽然是自己先说晚安的，但是总有点说不出的感觉。  
行吧，晚安。  
林彦俊闭上眼睛，一不小心就真的睡着了。

第二天早上醒来的时候打开手机。  
有一条消息，是昨天自己刚睡下不久发来的。  
林彦俊看着手机先是有点不好意思，然后就轻轻的笑了。

“别紧张大傻子。”

 

-  
林彦俊的创意大多是晚上发过去，然后画稿下午发回来，晚上就发上LOFTER，林彦俊再想新的。  
日更的压力很大，但这是这样日子就过得很快。

“你有没有想过做一次日常。”  
这是Leo第一次对创意提出建议。  
哦，林彦俊和对方私下都以对方的LOFTER账号称呼对方，都是英文名字叫起来倒也顺口。

“日常吗？”  
其实林彦俊早就有这样的想法了，但是因为之前说好是做影视剧漫画改编所以一直不好提来着。  
“好呀，做什么呢？”

沉默了一会。  
“你就写你平时的生活呗。”

“呃。”  
林彦俊有点不太好意思。

“你直接说，然后我画就好了。”

都这么说了，林彦俊也不好再墨迹。  
“今天的话，早上做了三明治。”

“诶呦，你还会做三明治”

没有打标点，但是林彦俊在话里听出了质疑。  
“怎么啦？”

“（笑）没有。就是在想你做三明治的样子。”

“什么样？”

“傻样。”

哈。林彦俊有的时候觉得这个人挺毒舌的，但是聊天就是插科打诨才变得有趣。  
“那你嘞，你平时除了画画干嘛？”

“逛博物馆。”

“博物馆？”

“嗯。”

身边的朋友都知道林彦俊是一个博物馆谜，到每个地方一定先直奔当地的博物馆、艺术馆逛上几圈。  
两个人一下打开了话匣子。

“所以，我们是同城吗？”  
终于，两个人的地标重合起来。

“嗯。”

其实林彦俊早就发现Leo的微信显示的城市和自己是一样的，但是也有可能是随便填的嘛，所以他也没有放在心上，没有想到真的是同城的。

“那我下次给你寄三明治吧。”  
林彦俊几乎没有多想就这么说了，嗯，只是想要证明一下自己的料理实力而已，真的。

“好呀。”

当天晚上的更新是《阿姜的日常（一）》，这也是林彦俊第一次在发出去之后一直守着看热度和评论。让他没有想到的是，这一期的效果出乎意料的好，那个傻乎乎的，带着朋友做的三明治便当，出门逛博物馆的阿姜被很多人喜欢上了。  
嗯，林彦俊也挺喜欢的。

“今天的阿姜好可爱！”  
林彦俊忍不住和Leo絮叨。

“是吧。”

“很快就圣诞了，就是最后一期了。”  
圣诞的剧本早就发过去了，这本来就是圣诞企划，到圣诞就结束也是再正常不过的事情。  
林彦俊倒是有点舍不得。  
只是舍不得阿姜啦，他在心里想。

“嗯。”

诶呦，只是一个字呢。冷暴力！林彦俊心里想，这就是冷暴力！哼！  
林彦俊正准备把手机甩开，屏幕又亮了起来。

“我们圣诞要不要见一面？”

 

-  
林彦俊那天出门很早，因为是圣诞所以特地穿着红色的大衣，黑白条纹的内搭，还戴了流苏的耳饰，不知道的以为去相亲呢。  
不过这可是林彦俊第一次网络关系的奔现，虽然说不是网恋，但是合作了这么久总归关系不错，当时自己没有想太多就应下了，重视一点总是没错。  
走到半路上好像突然想起来什么，拐进一家蛋糕店，买了一袋圣诞限定的姜饼人饼干。  
足够应景了吧。

走到约定的餐厅门口，林彦俊没有进去，反而停在了门口。  
总感觉好像忘记什么。

侍应生领着往里走，就座的都是情侣。  
啊，到底是忘了什么呢？

啊！  
林彦俊突然站定在路上。

“怎么了先生？”

侍应生的声音传过来，但是林彦俊没有功夫回答。  
他忘了对方是一个女生！  
平时一来二往的聊天，也顾不上男女，可是到这时候，突然想起来是来见一个女生，再低头看看手上的姜饼人，林彦俊有点说不上来的无奈。  
真的只是网友见面，不是网恋奔现啊！

事到如今也没什么办法了。

“没什么。”  
草草敷衍了侍应生，继续向前走过去，一直到预定的座位。  
没关系，没关系，也许人家有对象呢。  
林彦俊在心里安慰自己。  
诶呀，有对象可更麻烦！

林彦俊正百无聊赖的看着门外，从外面进来一个男生。个子很高，穿着简约的黑色外套和黑色高领毛衣，露出白净净的脸。  
似乎是在找人，一进来就环顾四周。  
目光与林彦俊碰上的时候停了两秒。  
应该是没有找到，回过头去和侍应生讲话，林彦俊也低头看了看手机，快要迟到了，对方还没来，林彦俊可不喜欢迟到的人呢。

“你到了吗？”  
试探的问了一下。

“到了。”

嗯？到了？林彦俊抬起头来看了一圈，并没有看到独身的女生。

“你已经进来了吗？”

“侍应生在带我到预定位了。”

好。  
还没有发出去，就被一个身影挡住了光。  
抬起头，面前的人手上正拿着手机。

就是刚才那个男生。

一不小心把对话框里的“好”字发了出去，对方的手机“叮”一下响了起来。

 

-  
两个男生坐在桌子的两边面面相觑，幸好餐厅里的人都在忙着自己是事情，没有什么人注意到他们，不然一定会被这个奇怪的场景吸引。

“所以，你是男孩子？”  
林彦俊深呼吸了好几下才说。

“嗯。”  
陈立农带着难以置信的表情看着林彦俊，悠悠的点了点头。  
哦，Leo的名字叫陈立农。

林彦俊一下说不出来。

“所以你指望我是一个女生？”  
陈立农看了看放在一边的姜饼人袋子。

“没有没有。”  
林彦俊赶紧摇了摇头，把袋子递过去。  
“这个是给你的。”  
“无论是男生还是女生。”  
林彦俊又补了一句。

陈立农接过袋子。  
“没了？”

“啊？”  
还有什么？林彦俊有点没反应过来。

“没有三明治吗？你不是说要给我带三明治吗。”

陈立农用自己可怜兮兮的下垂眼看的林彦俊心里有点发慌。  
“啊，我，我没想到。”  
林彦俊越说越小声。

“那就下次吧。”  
陈立农把袋子放到一边，轻描淡写的摆弄起餐具。

下次？

一餐饭的气氛都有点微妙。

“你住在哪？我送你回去吧。”  
林彦俊有点质疑面前这个男生还是未成年，不放心他一个人回去。

“没事，我坐公交就行了。”

两个人一路一起向公交站走过去。

“所以，你是不是也以为我是女生？”  
林彦俊吃饭的时候一直在想这件事来着。

“不是。”

“不是？”  
林彦俊转过头来看着陈立农。  
“那你怎么知道的。”

陈立农笑了。  
“直觉。”  
说完就继续向前走了，把林彦俊一个人留在原地。

林彦俊看着陈立农的背影，觉得有点神奇。

陈立农要坐的车来了。  
“拜拜。”  
陈立农和他挥了挥手就上了车，林彦俊在站台看着。

 

-  
陈立农刚在座位上坐下，包里拿出来的耳机线都绕在一起，正在埋头解着，旁边突然有人坐过来。  
是林彦俊。  
陈立农懵懵的看着他。

“还是送你回去吧。”  
林彦俊对他笑着说。

陈立农终于还是对他笑了笑，把手上的刚解开的耳机递过去一只，林彦俊接过来塞进耳朵里，是一首安静的日语歌。陈立农拆开姜饼人饼干的袋子，伸过去一点，两个人没有这么说话，就这么一边听着歌一边吃完了一袋饼干。

“我到了。”  
陈立农按了暂停键，林彦俊把耳机换回去。

两个人一起下了车，一直等到林彦俊要坐的车来了，陈立农看着他上了车，今天的行程才算是彻底结束了。

回去的路上林彦俊一直拿着手机。  
一条消息也没有。  
哼！林彦俊也不知道自己为什么有点生气。

回到家一边开灯一边在手机上捣鼓。  
“我到家啦。”

一分钟过去了，没人回。  
两分钟过去了，没人回。  
五分钟过去了，没人回。

呵。林彦俊把手机扔在一边洗澡去了。  
回来打开LOFTER之后消息一下多的林彦俊有点看不过来。  
今天的圣诞终章反响这么好的？  
林彦俊带着疑惑打开主页。

哈。  
林彦俊终于忍不住笑了。

今天有某人趁着自己不在悄悄登上账号，发送了一篇不在计划之内的内容。  
《姜饼人的日常（二）》

黑色棉袄的姜饼人和红色大衣的姜饼人，中间耳机线连着，坐在公交车上。  
BGM是今天的日语歌。

 

-  
今天林彦俊一大早就起来了，捣鼓了半天终于带着一个大包出了门。  
到约好的咖啡厅的时候，陈立农已经在了。  
没错，今天是他们第二次约会的日子。  
哦，不是，是第二次见面的日子。

“嘿。”  
这一次陈立农娴熟的和他打了招呼，林彦俊想起上一次他看来自己两秒然后转头去的样子笑了。

“你笑什么？”  
陈立农不明所以的问到。

“没什么。”  
林彦俊笑着坐下。  
“这是给你的。”  
把手上的包裹递过去。

陈立农打开就笑了。  
是三明治。

“你尝尝吧。”  
林彦俊用满怀期待的眼神看着陈立农。

塞了一块进嘴里。  
“挺好吃的。”  
陈立农腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的说。

“我就说吧，我可会做三明治了。”  
林彦俊得意的说。

“嗯。”  
陈立农一边点头，一边把嘴里的食物咽下去。  
“但是，”  
陈立农靠过来，挨在林彦俊旁边说。  
“你会不会只会做三明治？”

林彦俊一下红了脸，不知道是因为陈立农的话还是他离得太近了的原因。  
陈立农看着他的样子笑出了声。

“好啦，今天是有正事说啦。”  
陈立农一边收拾着三明治的包裹一边说。  
“姜饼人企划你真的不做了吗？”

“啊，”  
林彦俊低下头。  
原本日更的漫画已经停更三天了，说实话自己当然舍不得阿姜，当然也舍不得陈立农。好吧，林彦俊不得不承认，就是有点舍不得啦。但是一开始这就是一个圣诞企划，现有的题材和形式也不可能一直做下去。

“以后就做日常呗。”  
陈立农好像是看出了林彦俊犹豫的原因。  
“之前的日常向不是都做得很好嘛。”

“可是，哪有那么多生活可以分享啊。”

“那也不一定吧。”  
陈立农掰着三明治盒子的边边。  
“可以写阿姜的恋爱啊。”

“咳。”  
林彦俊差点被咖啡给呛死。  
“恋爱？”  
低下头有点不好意思的说。  
“可是我没有对象。”

“那，”  
陈立农猛得把盖子扣上。  
“那你跟我谈恋爱不就方便了嘛。”

林彦俊抬起头来看着陈立农。  
跟他，谈恋爱？

“合适吗？”  
林彦俊很小声的说。

“啊。”  
陈立农的声音也有点小下去。  
“你要是觉得不合适，那就，”

“合适！”  
林彦俊索性说。  
“我觉得，应该，还，挺合适。”  
说完又怂下去。

陈立农终于笑了。  
“那这个给你，我先走了。”  
陈立农把什么塞到林彦俊的手上就跑了出去。  
跑了一半又折回来拿上桌子上的三明治盒子，对林彦俊笑了一下就溜走了。

林彦俊无语的看着他的背影笑了。  
手上是两张博物馆的门票。  
哈，这个大傻子，把两张都给了我，自己怎么办？

“诶！陈立农！你等我一下！”  
跑着追出去。

 

番外  
《阿姜的日常（三）》  
今天阿姜和自己的朋友阿俊来逛博物馆啦！他想悄悄的拉自己的手被发现了啦，不过没有拆穿他，任由他拉喽。（偷笑）

 

《阿姜的日常（四）》  
阿姜今天又出门约会，啊不是，是见朋友去了，阿俊送自己回来的，他坐在回来的公车上睡着了轻轻的把他捞到自己怀里啦！

 

《阿姜的日常（五）》  
今天告白成功啦！今天告白成功啦！今天告白成功啦！  
今天开心，没什么要更的了。（哈哈哈没想到吧。）

 

“姜饼人阿姜”置顶  
“这里是姜饼人阿姜的空间。  
这里都是他的恋爱日常，希望大家在甜蜜的时候和难过的时候都能食用愉快。^ ^

情侣号，两个人的创作。  
@Evan @Leo

日更，条漫。  
根据真实事件改编，不可能撞梗。”


End file.
